


Princess Marietta's Worries

by animomma



Category: Marietta-hime no Konrei, Princess Marietta's Wedding, マリエッタ姫の婚礼 - 葉月クロル | Marietta-hime no Konrei | Princess Marietta’s Wedding - Hazuki Kuroru
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: A pregnant Marietta worries that she's too heavy, and Belvant has to convince her that she's just as easy to lift as always.
Relationships: Marietta & Belvant, Marietta/Belvant





	Princess Marietta's Worries

As Belvant’s carriage pulled up to his estate, the doors were flung open and his wife came dashing out towards him. Well, maybe dashing was a generous term for the waddling gait that was the best she could manage around her growing belly. He disembarked from his carriage hurriedly and rushed over to his wife, abandoning all his usual dignity. He managed to intercept her about halfway to the carriage, and swung her comfortably up into his left arm as he usually did. Although she was growing rapidly with their first child inside her, Belvant hardly noticed any difference in her weight. She was still easy for him to lift and carry around in the way he had become accustomed to. In fact, since Marietta was moving more slowly as her middle grew, he found this to be much easier than watching her struggle to match his pace. Watching her struggle in anything was difficult for him, though.  
As Marietta flung her arms around his neck, he took the opportunity to bury his nose briefly in her hair and take a long, deliberating sniff. Good. She still smelled like him. It had become a daily routine for him to check her scent and make sure she wasn’t being targeted by any other men. He especially didn’t want to let down his guard now that Marietta was with child. He had to protect both his wife and his baby, and prevention was the easiest way to do that.  
Having satisfied himself on that front, Belvant withdrew from her hair to smile down at his lovely little wife. To his surprise, however, her face didn’t echo back the unbounded joy that it usually did upon his homecoming. “Marietta? What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling anxiety mounting in him. “Are you feeling alright? Is everything fine with the baby?”  
She fidgeted a little bit in his grip, avoiding looking at him as she answered. “No, Belvant-sama, everything is fine...it’s just…”  
He felt a wave of relief that the baby wasn’t in danger, but it didn’t do much to reassure him when Marietta was clearly distressed. He prodded gently, “Just what?”  
“Well...aren’t I getting a bit too heavy for you to be doing this?”  
Belvant blinked at her in surprise. She was such a tiny thing, how could she possibly think that she was getting too heavy? “What do you mean?” he asked blankly.  
Her voice became little more than a mumble as she replied, “It’s just...with the weight of the baby, I know that I’ve been gaining weight...so I don’t want to be a burden to you, right after you come home from working every day…”  
Despite her words, her hand gripped tightly onto the muscles in his shoulder that she loved so much. He narrowed his eyes at her and began walking inside the estate. “Why are you worrying about being too heavy? I carry you around every day.”  
Her eyes darted up at him, then she buried her face in his shoulder, hiding in the safety of his neck. Her muffled voice said quietly, “Today...one of the seams of my dress ripped as it was being put on.”  
Trying his best not to laugh at how cute she was, as he knew this was of grave importance to his wife, Belvant answered, “But isn’t that to be expected when your body is growing our baby inside of it? Of course you won’t be able to wear the same clothing.” His amusement faded as another thought came to him. “The maid dressing you should have known that. She should be putting you into high-waisted gowns, or readjusting dresses for you ahead of time.” He clenched his jaw in sudden anger at the maid who had put his adorable wife through this inner torment. “Which maid was it that dressed you?”  
Marietta lifted her head up quickly, fixing him with a wide-eyed stare. She stammered, “A-ah, no, who was it again? I can’t seem to remember…”  
Deciding to ask the staff and find out later, Belvant planted a kiss on his wife’s head. She blinked at him as he began walking into their estate. “Marietta, there’s no way that I would ever think that you’re too heavy. You’re doing the hard work of making our baby, and to me that’s wondrous.” He leaned down closer to murmur directly into her ear. “I love looking at your body right now. That baby growing inside you is proof that you’re mine, and proof of all the many times I have loved you.” He grunted as they reached their chambers and he let them in, making sure the door was securely shut behind them. “In fact,” he continued, “every time I see you like that, I start getting hard.”  
She blinked at him as he drew his head back. “R-really?” she asked uncertainly.  
“Yes. Even right now, I am ready to take you.” He took hold of her hand and pressed it to his erection. “See?” he asked, enjoying the look on her face as she was faced with this ineffable proof.  
“Oh...I see…”  
He frowned at her. “You don’t seem very convinced. Do you not know that I think you’re still beautiful?”  
“Um...well, that’s…”  
“Obviously you need more convincing.” With his free hand, Belvant began undoing his wife’s clothing as she gaped at him, red-faced.  
“Wh-what are you doing?”  
“I already said, I’m going to show you that you’re not too heavy, since you don’t seem to be understanding me.” Impatiently, he ripped the dress the rest of the way off. He’d been planning on having a discussion with the maids about her wardrobe anyway, so one ripped dress didn’t seem to be too big of a deal. As she started to squeak in protest, he sealed her lips with a kiss, drawing her body flush to his as he did so. She was now clad only in her slip, but even that amount of clothing was annoying. Growling against her mouth, he groped awkwardly at the hem of the slip, trying to draw it over her body while still keeping her supported with his other hand. Her legs clung to him instinctively as he finally wrestled it up over her breasts. Reluctantly, he broke their kiss so he could pull it over her head and arms. Flinging it triumphantly to one side, he settled her with her legs around his hips, pleased that his wife was now naked for him. He didn’t kiss her again, though, but simply looked at her, enjoying the new dips and curves that her body was taking on as she grew in her pregnancy. He had been enjoying exploring these new curves nearly every night, but that didn’t seem like it had been enough for Marietta to feel confident about how beautiful she was. That wasn’t the problem right now, though. He was happy to remind her again.  
She looked up at him timidly as he gazed at her hungrily. “Um...Belvant-san…”  
Her voice reminded him that he should be pleasuring her instead of simply staring at her naked body. He transferred her weight into his left arm as usual, and lifted her up so that he could kiss her thoroughly as he undid his trousers with his free hand. At the same time, he felt delicate fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, and then those same small fingers were splaying themselves across his chest, feeling his pectorals and abdominal muscles everywhere they could reach between their tightly pressed bodies. At her touch, Belvant sped his motions up, even more eager now to take his wife.  
Finally releasing his length, he hooked his right arm under Marietta’s leg at the knee, supporting it with his bent elbow as his hand rested on her plump bottom. He shifted her body so that she was situated in front of him again, the head of his cock lightly brushing against her lower lips. He looked straight into her eyes and willed her to see his seriousness as he spoke. “Marietta. I don’t know how else to convince you, so I think this is the only way to show you that you are not too heavy, and that I desire you as much, or even more, now.” Her breath hitched as, not breaking their eye contact, he lowered her carefully onto his hard length.  
Marietta began moaning as he slid inside of her, deliberately slowly, lowering her little by little so she could feel the full extent of just how much he wanted her. When his head kissed her cervix, she whimpered and clenched a hand on his shirt. Fully seated, he dipped his head down to nudge hers upward, kissing her sweetly as he pulled his hips back and began to thrust into her. She mewled prettily into his mouth as he hit her, over and over, in her deepest part. When she broke apart from him to get air, her head lolled back lazily on her shoulders. Offered the sight of his wife’s bouncing breasts and rounded belly, Belvant quickened his pace, and his wife’s mewls turned into full, throaty moans.  
Leaning forward to nip at her neck, he murmured into the soft white flesh there, “Do you still think you’re too heavy for me? I can hold you here for quite some time until you believe otherwise.” He punctuated his words with a passionate, open-mouthed kiss that traveled up to her ear lobe, which he rolled gently between his teeth.  
Seemingly unable to get out a full sentence, she shook her head, her loose hair swaying with the rhythm of his insistent thrusts. “Ah...no...I...I...believe...aaaah!”  
He grunted. “Good. Because I am close to my release. Are you ready as well, my dear wife?” She nodded, lifting her head up to his with what seemed like a massive effort on her part. She dipped her head forward to rest on him, and now he was met with the titillating sensations of her belly and breasts rubbing against his bare chest. Digging his fingers into her ass, he ducked his head down to rest on top of hers as he came, hard, deep inside of her. As if pushing a button, the sensation of his pulsating cock seemed to drive his wife into orgasm as well, and she cried out as her walls contracted around him. Her fingernails dug into the muscles on his shoulders as spasm after spasm wracked through her body.  
Belvant held onto her securely until she collapsed, worn-out, against him, breathing heavily. He carried her over to the bed and set her down on it gently. He knelt on the bed over her, caging her in with his body as he asked, “Marietta, can we please put this matter behind us? Even if I were a much weaker man, you would still be easy for me to lift. And, even if for some reason I could not lift my own wife, wouldn’t it just be because you’re growing the proof of our love inside of you? And what shame is there in that?”  
Her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled at him. “Yes, you’re right. Thank you, Belvant-sama. I will not be ashamed of this body anymore.”  
He nodded. “Good.” Lowering his head, he tenderly kissed the rounded spot on her belly and whispered to it, “Be sure to grow strong, and be kind to your mother.” Turning his attention back to Marietta, he kissed her softly as well, then swiped the hint of tears away from her face. “Now, my dear wife,” he said, “please let me reassure you again how beautiful you are.”  
And he proceeded to convince her, very thoroughly, just how loved she was.


End file.
